A Very Happy Birthday-Ween
by HyperNin
Summary: It would soon be time for a very important day. A day that both teams RWBY and JNPR were looking forward to. It was going to be... RUBY'S BIRTHDAY! (Also maybe Halloween)


It was October twenty-ninth, about six in the afternoon. Three days before Halloween, and Ruby's birthday. Due to that fact, it was turning out to be an anxious week for Jaune.

'Ugh, I forgot to ask Yang about what we'll do for it.' The news of Ruby's birthday was sprung suddenly on him and his team one day after lunch. The girl in question had dashed ahead of the group after talking to Jaune for some reason, and Yang took the opportunity to tell them about it.

Ruby was a bundle of energy in the first place, so telling her that her friends were going to throw a party for her might be a bad idea. That was the reason they decided not to tell her about it. Besides, who doesn't like surprise parties? He shook his head of the thoughts and began his search for the fellow blond.

The first place he checked for her was the training rooms. It was nearing the Vytal Festival, after all, so he assumed that's where she would be. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't there. He next looked in the cafeteria, but she wasn't there either. Neither was she in the courtyard, dorms, or even the library.

Jaune sighed and pulled out his Scroll. He probably should have tried calling her first, but he wanted a face to face conversation; sue him! Just as he tapped on her name in his contact list, he heard a high pitched voice yell, "JAAAAAUNE!" He turned to see it was Ruby, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Ruby!" He called back, trying to keep his voice steady. Okay, maybe he was developing a small crush on the petite girl. After all the time they helped each other out, could you blame him?

"What's up?" She jumped excitedly with an infectiously cheery smile on her face.

He began smiling as well. "I was just looking for your sister. I got a question for her."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I was just about to, actually." He said, indicating his Scroll that was still in his hand, before pocketing it.

"Oh!" Ruby looked a little ashamed. "Sorry for interrupting…"

Jaune raised his hands up in front of his body, trying to wave away her concerns. "Oh, no you did nothing wrong!" Ruby still looked a little upset. He wanted to do something to cheer her up, so the next sentence came out without him even thinking. "I can ask her later, how 'bout we just spend the day together?"

There was a pause. Ruby trying to process the question, and Jaune trying to find the quickest window to jump out of.

"W-what do you mean, Jaune?" She finally asked.

"Oh, uh…" He trailed off, trying to find a totally natural explanation. He thought and thought, and thought, but nothing was coming to him. He finally decided to try and clarify that he meant as friends because that was definitely his intention. "I mean as-" He was cut off though.

"There you are!" They heard a voice boom from behind them. Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly looking behind him to see a giant mane of blond. "I've been looking for you, Jaune." She stopped, looked between them, and grinned. She then whispered something in Ruby's ear, causing her to furiously blush, denying it while running away. Yang chuckled, and then looked over to her fellow blond.

"So Prince Charming, what'd you need?" Jaune looked at her in confusion. "You called me but didn't say anything. I wasn't able to hear much, but I did hear that you were looking for me." He pulled out his Scroll and saw that he was still in a call with Yang.

He canceled it, and then explained. "I was just a little confused about what we'll do for Ruby's party."

"Oh, it's simple. We'll have both a birthday party, but also a costume party." She then smirked, saying, "make sure you wear something nice, Vomit Boy."

He sighed. "I'll have to get one, then." He muttered to himself.

"Oh, that's perfect then!" She pulled out what looked to be a shopping list. "There are a couple things we still need to get, but Blake needs a sparring partner. I was going to go tomorrow, but since you're heading to Vale anyway…" She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Alright..."

"Great!" She pulled out her wallet and gave him a card. "That's the party savings. Once you get back tell me what you got, and how much it was." He took the card. "If you want to get anything for yourself, including your costume, use your own money." Jaune nodded, filing all the information away in his brain.

"Alright, guess I'm off then," he said.

"Have fun!" Yang called as he walked away.

* * *

It was now one thirty, October thirtieth. Unfortunately, it was already too late in the day for permitted flights away from Beacon, what with the Vytal Festival coming up and all, so Jaune had to put this off for the day. Yeah, that's the excuse… not that he took too long to build up the nerves to get on the flying death machine.

Totally…

Kind of defeats the purpose of Yang asking him to get stuff, but she had already given him the card. Besides, he didn't mind helping a friend out.

'Okay, let's see here…' He looked down at the list in his hand. 'Flour, sugar, vanilla extract, eggs… is Yang making a cake for her?' He double checked the list. Seems like it.

He headed into a store called 'Pewter's Party-sserrie'. It was a shop that sold both Party supplies and sweets, oddly enough. 'Fits the name, I guess.' He first headed to the left to the party section first. He began collecting streamers, balloons, and other typical party stuff. Aside from the need for it all to be either red or orange, it was just like shopping for one of his sister's birthdays.

Next up was the costume. Since it was October, there was an entire part of the store dedicated to costumes. He chuckled as he picked up a generic superhero costume. He had a plan for this one...

After picking all that up, he read further down the list to see that he also needed to get some ingredients. However, there seemed to be one thing amiss. One thing extra. 'Frosting!? She's going to be using store-bought frosting!?' He shook his head, almost offended. 'Ruby's not going to be getting store-bought frosting! Not under my watch!'

With that inner declaration, he grabbed a tub of vegetable shortening, a carton of milk, some food coloring, and headed over to the checkout area.

It was time to introduce Ruby to the Arc family frosting.

* * *

October thirty-first; noon exactly. Five and a half hours before the party. After Jaune had gotten back yesterday and given everything to Yang, she notified him that he would be needed to arrive at the RWBY dorm the next day to help set up, so here he was.

An hour after he arrived, Yang called out to him so they could head to the dorm kitchen, and begin the cake.

"So, what's this about homemade frosting?" Yang asked, utterly confused.

He quickly began creating the buttercream while explaining, "Well, Ruby can't be having premade, factory produced frosting now can she?" He looked back over to Yang to see her eyes wide. Did he say something wrong? He opened his mouth to ask her, but she answered before he even asked.

"FROSTING CAN BE MADE!?"

Jaune was too flabbergasted to reply. Was she being serious? She looked like it, but she can't be. "You never knew? Haven't you ever searched it up before, or ever had it?"

"W-well…" Yang looked away, a bit embarrassed. "I mean, I did wonder why the frosting always tasted different after Summer…" She trailed off but quickly picked back up. "I just never asked dad, I guess- why are you laughing!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just never expected you of all people to act so innocent." Jaune kept chuckling, as Yang looked at him, slightly offended.

"Oh yeah? Well, then why did you decide to make this then?"

"Hehe, can't I help out a friend?"

Yang sent a playful glare at the boy. "Are you sure that was your only reason?" Jaune's eyebrows raised, as a blush began creeping onto his face. Yang's grin grew. "As your 'target's' older sister, I think it would only be right to know, don't you think?"

He focused intently back onto his frosting making as he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Right…" She replied sarcastically. "If I make this cake big enough, would you agree to hop out of it wearing a bunny outfit," she then asked like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What!? No!" He focused even deeper into making the batch of frosting, almost to the point of sticking his face in the bowl. "Besides, we don't even have time for that."

Yang let loose a hearty laugh as she began her own job of making the cake batter. "Alright. If you're sure." The pair then fell into silence as they each continued their monotonous tasks. Jaune found it relaxing. It really allowed his mind to wander around. It was really the first time in a couple days where he had a chance to stop and think.

It must have done the same for Yang as well if the next thing she said was any indication. "You know…" The seriousness in her voice caught Jaune off guard. "Sometimes I wonder if I was really the best role model for Ruby growing up."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was just me raising her for a while, and, well you know how I am. The older I get, and the older she gets, the more I realize how badly I've messed up in the past." She was quiet for a moment. "I want her to have someone to help her out in the future."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

Yang sent an ambiguous glance at him. "She needs to be able to 'leave the nest' as it were. I would feel a whole lot better about it if someone like you were there when she does." Having said her peace, Yang placed the finished batter into a tray and put it into the oven and set a timer on her Scroll. "Anywho, I think we should get back to the room. We still got plenty of things to finish setting up." She then turned and left Jaune standing with a bowl of finished frosting in his hands.

He shook his head telling himself not to worry about it. After wrapping the bowl, he put it in the fridge and headed back to the room.

* * *

Six o' clock, October thirtieth. The party had descended upon them, and it was now time to get the cake. It had been finished hours earlier, but they had wanted to wait for the party to really start. Yang was about to leave to grab it, but Jaune stopped her. After all, it was her sister's party.

"Please tell me you'll go put on your costume now." Yang pleaded. The boy had decided not to put on his costume before Weiss arrived with Ruby. He had said it was part of his 'master plan' or something.

"Of course!" Unbeknownst to Yang, or anyone else, before he left he slipped over to Ruby's bed and swiped her cloak.

When he left the other team's dorm room, he first headed into his own. He threw off his armor, leaving him in just his hoodie. He then ran over to the closet and grabbed two small masks. Nodding to himself, he began to put on the rest of the outfit.

After getting the rest of it on, he heard the door crack open and quickly turned to see his partner standing there, loyal as ever. "Good, you made it out. I was beginning to worry there for a second."

*Bark!* Spoken like a true survivor. Jaune knelt down and tied a mask to the dog's face.

"Alright boy, you ready?"

*Arf,* Zwei replied as they began their trek for the ambrosia.

"Oh!" Jaune exclaimed as they left. He then ran back into the dorm and grabbed a small wrapped up box. "Can't believe I almost forgot this." He said when he got back.

*Ruff!*

"I know, you don't have to keep telling me."

The dog then stared at him, and sat down, waiting for Jaune to head into the kitchen.

"Oh, right." He waved to the dog as he headed in. He picked up the lid of the silver rectangular platter that held the cake. He looked closely at it. It was a rectangle covered in black frosting, each edge lined with red. In the middle were big red words that read 'Happy Birthday-Ween, Ruby!'

It looked a little baren though. Jaune realized this and quickly ran to the fridge to grab the last remaining red frosting. He painted a small red rose on each corner.

He took a moment to marvel at his handiwork, before covering the cake back up and taking it with him. Zwei hopped up as Jaune walked past, and began walking with him. He barked up at him, and Jaune looked down.

"Okay buddy, you ready for the entrance plan?"

* * *

"Jaune sure is taking a while," Ruby said offhandedly. She was extremely happy that her friends were willing to throw her a party, but the happiness was slightly muted when it turned out Jaune hadn't even dressed up for it.

Maybe he hadn't had any time to get an outfit? GASP, could Pyrrha have already sunken her claws into the boy!? She looked at the girl in question, who just smiled and waved back. 'Sneaky little… If it's a race she wants, it's a race she'll get. AND RUBY ROSE NEVER LOSES A-'

Her musings were cut off as the lights suddenly went out.

"Under the cover of darkness, he moves about. Silently…" Ruby could see the door slowly opening. "He protects the innocent, and saves those who deserve it." She could hear the little paws of Zwei moving as well. "He works with his loyal partner in heroism." A giant smile crept onto her face. "They are…" The little paws moved quickly over to the wall, as the lights turned back on.

"The HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei!" Zwei ran over to do a cute little pose with Jaune holding a giant silver platter over his head. "With cake!" Jaune added, finishing his narration. Zwei signed it off as well with a little bark.

The room was silent for a moment until Ruby began giggling. Soon breaking into uproarious laughter as the rest of the room joined her. Yang got up and dragged a small table to the center of the room, then grabbed some candles. Everyone began to calm down as Jaune set the cake down, and took off the cover.

"Wow, that looks so cool. Did you do the designs, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head. "Not this year. That was Jaune, although he added a little since I last saw it."

"Eh, it looked a little baren. Anyway, are we ready?" They nodded, and Jaune turned off the lights. Weiss was given a lighter to light the candles, and everyone then waited for Ruby to make her wish. After a moment she blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

She then wasted no time in getting Yang to give her a slice of cake and taking a massive bite. The moment the fork reached her mouth, her eyes grew wide and seemed to sparkle. "This is the best cake I've ever eaten! How'd you make it!?" She turned to Yang and tilted her head. Yang just pointed to Jaune in response.

"It's an Arc family recipe. Top secret." He said.

Ruby pouted. "Come on, please?" He shook his head. "Ugh, so unfair..."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, and it'll go away." He then seemed to remember something. Checking the time, he said, "We should start giving presents." This grabbed everyone's attention, and they all clambered in agreement.

All of her friends got Ruby something. Whether it be a new weapon toolkit from Pyrrha, to top quality dust rounds from Weiss. She was glad that every one of her friends got her something. The last one up to give her something was Jaune.

He pulled out a small box and nervously stared at it for a second. He shook his head, and then confidently handed it to her. She was curious, so she immediately tore it open to find a felt box. Opening that up, she saw a gold pair of arcs on a silver circle, designed similarly to her rose brooch.

Jaune blushed and turned away. "It's not really anything practical, but I thought you might enjoy having it."

She kept staring at it for a little while longer, until she hugged it close and said, "I love it." Then, in a moment of adrenaline, she went up on her toes and kissed Jaune's cheek.

Realizing what she did, Ruby quickly lowered herself down and looked away. Not only did she just kiss the boy of her dreams, but she did so in front of every one of her friends, and even worse, her sister. She looked over at the girl. She had her Scroll out recording everything. She looked away again, looking for a distraction. Looking around the room, she found one in her partner.

"Oh! Uh, Weiss told me she hasn't ever gone trick or treating!"

Jaune looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding!" Ruby shook her head. "But that's, like, an essential Halloween activity."

"I know, right?"

"You know what that means?"

She nodded. "Alright, everyone! Time to go trick or treating!"

* * *

 **HEY!**

 **So for a little background real quick, this was my entry for a monthly writing competition on a Discord server I'm a part of called Work in Progress. (I got second place** **! Yahoo!)**


End file.
